Sanctity
by AmiandEmi
Summary: It was a silent, ominous killer, that seized it's victims without their knowledge before slowly overtaking them. First it started with a fever, progressing into a numbing sickness, and eventually a horrible death...or so it was thought, until the dead were brought back to life. Sebastian/Ciel lemon, blood/gore, bad humor, mature language, AU, and OOC.


Sanctity

**Warning: **Sebastian/Ciel lemon_, _blood/gore, bad humor, mature language, AU, and OOC.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its character.

Prologue 

_Day 1 - 2:09 AM (New York City)_

It was a Tuesday when it began. No one was sure of when or how it started, but it spread like wildfire; claiming hold over every person within a square mile of downtown New York. It was a silent, ominous killer, that seized it's victims without their knowledge before slowly overtaking them. First it started with a fever, progressing into a numbing sickness, and eventually a horrible death...or so it was thought, until the dead were brought back to life.

_Day 5 - 7:30 PM _

Sebastian pulled into the apartment complex, tires screeching to a halt. He threw the car door open and stepped out into the chilly night air. Reaching into his pocket, he glanced at his phone before frowning and looking up at the building in front of him. As he started his trek up to the fifth floor, he noticed how abnormally quiet it was for the time. He pushed the thought away as he climbed the final step and walked toward the familiar door at the end of the hall. He stopped with a jolt when he realized that the door was slightly open. He debated whether or not he should enter, but this is what he came here for.

Taking cautious steps, he slowly made his way through the door. Everything was as it was left the night before; nothing moved, nothing touched. Though there was an grim stillness that the room now possessed. Suddenly, a cacophonous sound broke through the silence, pots and pans could be heard thrown to the floor. He cautiously made his way toward the dimmed light of the kitchen, his heart starting to pound.

"_Juliet...? You there?" _ His voice seemed to bounce off the walls in the now dead silent room. He stopped to peek around the side of the wall. She was standing in the corner; her head hung low and her back in a hunched position; strange gurgling noises coming from her hidden mouth. Without hesitating, Sebastian quickly reached his hand out to the countertop, grabbing a silver butter knife that had been left from the night before. When he looked back up she was gone.

"_Juliet...Come on..._" His voice wandered off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a swift movement behind him. A tiny bell rang in the dark room and he slowly turned to face the sound, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Remnants of her cat were scattered haphazardly across the tan carpet, clumps of fur and bits of its innards, but the majority of the cat lay hung in Juliet's hands. Its limbs stiffened outward from the early stages of rigor mortis. The real horror set in when Sebastian trailed his eyes up from the dead cat to her shadowed face. She was grotesquely stained with drying blood, some still falling from the edge of her lips. Her normally bright green eyes were now dulled, glazed, with something he didn't recognize.

"_Holy shit,_" Sebastian whispered to himself, trying not to gag on the overwhelming smell of death. Juliet's gaze immediately snapped to his shocked ones, eyes sharp and full of hunger; a wild animal's eyes. Sebastian felt a lump rise to his throat, uneasiness taking hold of his stomach. Being as discreet as possible, he moved his left foot backward through the kitchen door. She watched the movement for a moment before she was moving, her legs stumbling over each other as she lunged towards the door. His grasp on the knife tightened.

"_JULIET!_" He screamed as he ran towards her, "_I WAS CHEATING ON YOU_!"

He plunged the knife into her head, the impact making a sickening crunch. He yanked the knife back and took a few easy steps around her now still body to make sure she was dead. A sigh escaped him as he wiped the blood splatter from his brow. Looking back down at the body in front of him, he smirked and turned on his heel to exit the apartment.

_So much for saving Juliet._

_10:18 PM_

Sebastian floored it down the empty street.

Swerving to the right, he narrowly avoided hitting an abandoned car. He pulled to side of the road, deciding the line of cars up the street was impossible to get through. Slowly he got out of the car, removing his backpack, and began heading down the street. Ahead, rows of buildings lay broken into, windows smashed, doors splintered, and glass shattered. He walked quietly as if nothing had happened, stepping with ease over the bodies that littered the sidewalk, ignoring the low gurgling and grumbling sounds of the reanimated corpses.

Without warning, a scream rang out across the deserted town. Sebastian pulled out the gun he kept in the hem of his pants, startled by the broken silence. He gripped it tightly as he moved low against the side of a nearby building. Carefully he stood to look over the tops of cars, only to see a small boy with dark blue hair back into a dark alleyway. His curiosity peaked; Sebastian anxiously made his way over to the darkly lit alley.

"_Get the fuck away from me!" _ The dark haired boy had his back pressed to a brick wall at the end of the alley, just as four corpses closed in on him. He closed his eyes, his hands blocking his face, waiting for the first bite.

_**Bang**_**. **

The boy peaked one eye open just in time to see a corpses crumble to the ground with a thud. Then three more shots before all four corpses were lying twitching on the pavement. Standing before him was a tall figure with piercing red eyes.

_"What are you doing here kid?"_ He glanced down at the boy.

The boy stared blankly at him for a few minutes, not fully comprehending the situation, before shaking his head and standing up from the ground. "_I am not a kid_", he spat back.

Sebastian looked behind him. _"Where did you come from?"_ He asked, putting the gun back into his waistband.

There was an eerie silence in the alley now, and it sent a shiver down the younger boy's spine. He looked up to darkened sky before turning back to the other. _"It isn't safe to stay out in the open like this. We should leave." _

_"You're right..."_ He looked the boy over. His blue hair was a disheveled mess and he had a black eye patch covering his right eye. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow,_ "What's your name?" _

"_...Ciel."_

A/N: So that is the end of our first chapter to our new story Sanctity :D We hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading. We will update soon so don't worry too much! Hopefully before Christmas! Also, Seeking Salvation is on hiatus for a little while, while we try to overcome our writer's block, but we won't be dropping it. And don't forget we are still looking for a beta! ~ Ami & Emi


End file.
